Ravel Quest
Ravel Quest is a random story I invented off of the fly, randomly, at work, which follows an SI of myself, though with a few changes. It has evolved as it swirled around in my head and after a few days, after speaking with CrimsonPyre, I actually wrote it and then published the first chapter. Synopsis Well, the story begins as it does with every SI; with the main character (that's me!) being reincarnated! Because who doesn't like their SI with a hint of reincarnation? Sarcasm aside, this is a nonserious story, but let's get back on track. Charles Flamel - the descendant of Nicolas Flamel, a French scribe and manuscript-seller, but was also secretly an Alchemist who believed he had discovered the Philosopher's Stone and thereby achieved immortal life! Whether he did or didn't, Charles carries his blood within his veins and Nicolas is nowhere to be seen. But Charles carries a secret within his chest; that he is not of this world. A reincarnated soul - he had been asked three questions and as a result of the first, the world of DxD was chosen, but a side effect was an increase in affection for Ravel Phenex, to the point that he could be called a "yandere" though not quite. He isn't crazy, after all. Because of the second result, he gained the ability of time manipulation. Because of the third result, he lost his emotion of awe and practically everything that surrounded that emotion. Pride, admiration, respect, fear, elation, wonder - though he can still feel happiness, sadness, boredom, anger, nervousness, and other such things - a part of him forever remains broken. Now Charles Flamel must navigate his way through his adolescent years and claim a spot in the plot of DxD so that he can meet Ravel, or die trying. Which would be hard - he can manipulate time, even if it is limited in his earlier years. Openings Volume 1 Opening - "Here", vocals "JUNNA", lyrics "Iwasato Yuho", composition and arrangement "Shirato Yusuke" - the first opening of Ancient Magus Bride. Volume 2 Opening - N/A Chapters 'V1 - A Quest Worth Completing' *''C1 - A Renewed Life'' *''C2 - Seven-Years'' *''C3 - Stray Devil'' *''C4 - A Promise'' *''C5 - Runes'' *''C6 - Snow'' *''C7 - Close-Quarter-Combat'' *''C8 - Learning'' *''C9 - Birthday/1'' *''C10 - N/A'' 'V2 - N/A' *''C? - N/A'' Trivia *The SI-MC's name was almost James Flamel - but I decided that since this was an SI, then I should use my real name! Not like it's a secret or anything since I put it out that like nobody's business. **Him being a descendant of Nicolas Flamel is because I am currently rereading the "Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel". *The reason that Ravel Phenex was chosen, is because she is in my "Top 3 girls in DxD" list. **She shares that spot with Koneko and Le Fay. ***Le Fay has recently gone up with the fourth season of the anime and a year/2 ago, due to a certain game. *His ability to manipulate time was inspired by the character "Baraggan Louisenbairn" from Bleach. *He loses his emotion to feel "awe" because I thought it would be fun to write a character who absolutely cannot feel certain emotions, but didn't want to write that he "didn't have them completely" or take away "main" emotions, like happiness. *Charles Flamel likes to blame the God of the Bible for all of his troubles and problems; which, in High School DxD canon, is dead. **He knows this, yet he keeps doing it anyway. *The theme for this story (overall, not counting the openings) is "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy. **It's also ironic that it mentions time in the song. Category:Fanon Story Category:Ravel Quest